vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylar
Summary Gabriel Gray, more commonly known by his pseudonym Sylar (which he adopted from the name on his watch) is a former timepiece restorer who always desired to be special instead of "ordinary". He is a fictional character and a primary antagonist of the NBC drama Heroes. Chandra Suresh came to him, identified him as "Patient Zero" in his research and revealed the existence of evolved humans to him. Discovering his ability of intuitive aptitude, he realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. Sylar became a serial killer, targeting other evolved humans to steal their brains and gain their abilities. Sylar was driven by an uncontrollable "hunger" which for years he was unable to overcome. Once finally neutralized, his memories as Sylar were erased by Matt Parkman, who forced him to believe he was Nathan Petrelli. Nathan's personality controlled Sylar's body for months, but Sylar was eventually able to return to his body. After a brief struggle with the remnants of Nathan's consciousness, Sylar regains full control of his body. Redemption saw an altruistic shift in Sylar's persona, when it suddenly dawned upon him that he did not want to be alone forever and with the help of Peter seems to have made a change for the better. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 9-B with Telekinesis, 9-A with Freezing, At least High 7-C with Induced Radioactivity, likely much higher | At least 9-B with Sound Manipulation, Unknown with Electricity Manipulation Name: Gabriel Gray, Sylar, 'Boogeyman', A large number of other names due to impersonating others Origin: Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Probably in his thirties Classification: Evolved Human, Serial Killer, Watchmaker (formerly), Agent of The Company (formerly), Carny at the Sullivan Brothers Carnival (formerly), Agent of Pinehearst company (formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Shanti= Information Analysis (Sylar has the power of 'intuitive aptitude', which allows him to be able to understand how an object or thing works by looking at it. He can even understand and replicate the abilities of other EVOs by looking at a specific spot in their brain), Telekinesis, Can cause objects to shatter and liquefy, Heat Manipulation (Can reduce the temperature of objects, causing them to freeze), Limited Precognition, Enhanced Hearing, Radiation Manipulation/Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures and Radiation |-|Post-Shanti= Lost all previous abilities sans Information Analysis and Telekinesis due to the Shanti Virus, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Although this applies to damage done to the brain save for a microscopic spot), Transmutation (Can turn objects he touches into gold), Psychometry, Sound Manipulation, Can detect if a person is lying, Text Manipulation, Shapeshifting (This includes rearranging parts of his internal body such as the weak spot of his regeneration), Can cause objects to disintegrate, Flight, Empathic Mimicry (He can gather basic information of a person's wants, desires, and emotions through touch. This can also act as a method for him to obtain powers through gaining a deeper understanding of the person), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (When Matt Parkman attempted to erase Sylar from his own mind and replace his memories with that of Nathan Petrelli, Sylar somehow managed to escape into Matt's mind and began to turn his telepathic powers against himself) Attack Potency: Human level physically, At least Wall level with Telekinesis (Can consistently harm Peter and other EVOs with his telekinetic attacks. Stopped and flipped a moving bus, effortlessly tore through a sheet of metal, and stopped and reversed a set of bullets fired at him fast enough to injure Matt Parkman), Small Building level with Freezing (Can freeze people solid, which takes this much energy. Lowered the temperature of Hiro's sword to the point where he easily shattered it in his own hands), At least Large Town level with Radiation Manipulation (An alternate future version of him with the same ability went nuclear, destroying much of the city of Costa Verde) | At least Wall level with Sound Manipulation (Can strip a man's flesh right off of his bones), Unknown with Electricity Manipulation (Elle, the original owner of the power, could cause blackouts and overload the generator at a floor of the Primatech Research facility) Lifting Strength: Class 5 with Telekinesis (Was able to flip a truck through the air) Striking Strength: Human Class, likely higher (Caught and strangled Ando with a single hand, repeatedly punched Knox, although Knox was depowered at the time), Wall Class when enhanced with Telekinesis Speed: Human level physically, Supersonic reactions (Caught bullets mid-air fired by Matt Parkman), Supersonic with Flight (Should be comparable to Nathan Petrelli), possibly much higher (Fought with Peter after he had obtained Superhuman Speed) Durability: At least Wall level (Consistently takes hits from a strength-enhanced Peter with the same ability as Nikki Sanders, who can rip people in half and tear open the door of an office safe. Has taken a direct hit from a fear-powered Knox and got back up. Took an electrical blast from Elle), Large Town level with explosion/heat resistances (Can survive being at the epicenter of his own explosions) Stamina: Extremely high due to regeneration. Has fought Peter while going all out a number of times, and has continued to fight despite being on the verge of death multiple times Range: Standard Melee Range with most powers, Several meters with Freezing, Over a dozen meters with Telekinesis/Electricity manipulation, Likely over a kilometer with enhanced hearing, Several kilometers with Radiation Manipulation Intelligence: Gifted, likely a Genius, although how much of this is attributed to his intuitive aptitude is unknown. He can grasp and understand complex concepts such as biology and the internal workings of a clock within seconds, and even uses the powers he acquires with much greater mastery than the original owners. That said, his mental instability has made him easy to manipulate at times Weaknesses: Insane. Despite being able to copy powers without killing victims, he opts to remove the tops of their skulls out of preference. Extremely loud sounds can cause him great pain, although this seems too much much less of an issue for Sylar than the power's original owner. The Shanti Virus and a Solar Eclipse can de-power him. | A microscopic spot in his brain can cause his body to shut down and die, nullifying his regeneration as long as an object obstructs it. However, he can mitigate this weakness by shapeshifting the spot to a different position Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Intuitive Aptitude: It is Sylar's natural ability, which he describes as the power to understand how things work and how to fix them if broken by simply observing them. This means that he can pick up concepts without the need for extensive education, and can be applied to both mechanical and biological systems. He can rapidly analyze human behavior and understand the complex interactions of cause and effect due to changes in the timeline, however, the most potent application of this power is when it is used to understand how the abilities of other EVOs function. He can immediately deduce the powers of an opponent, and given time to either analyze the structure of their brain or emphatically connect with them, he can replicate their abilities (often to much greater skill/effect) and use them as his own. Sylar Headcut.gif|One of signatures of Sylar's Telekinesis - cutting open people's heads. Sylar Glass.gif Sylar Pole.gif * Telekinesis: The first ability that Sylar acquired, stolen from Brian Davis. Sylar is easily one of the most potent users of this ability in the series, able to casually flip trucks, cut through metal and bone, and intricately control dozens of pieces of glass, sending them all at a high enough speed to get lodged into Peter's skull. He can use it to shield himself from attacks such as gunfire, and he can even use the power to mimic the effects of Body Puppetry by telekinetically moving each of a victim's body parts. While he typically gestures to use this ability, he can still use it even when his body is being controlled by another EVO. Also, due to the considerable amount of emotional guilt and attachment towards this ability, Telekinesis is one of Sylar's "natural" powers. |-|Pre-Shanti Powers= Trevor_Powers.jpg|Shattering MollysFather.jpg|Freezing Powers_sylar_toaster_melts.jpg|Melting Powers_sylar_tuning_fork_torture.jpg|Enhanced Hearing Sylar's_precognition.jpg|Precognition Sylar,_full_frontal.JPG|Induced Radiactivity * Shattering: Stolen from Trevor Zeitlan. Causes objects to break apart and 'shatter' at a distance. This seemed to only work on fragile materials such as glass, and likely has no combat application, and requires a 'finger gun' like gesture to activate. * Freezing: Stolen from James Walker. It allows him to lower the temperature of objects around his hands. This can be applied to moisture in the air, freezing it in place, or to living beings and objects. He used it to instantly freeze Trevor mid-bite, as well as to lower the temperature of Hiro's sword to the point where it shattered. This ability also seemingly gives him a resistance to the effects of extreme colds. *'Melting': Stolen from Zane Taylor. Causes matter that the user focuses on to enter a liquid state despite not being at a temperature to melt, forming a puddle on the floor. This takes some concentration, and likely doesn't apply to living organisms, and Sylar only ever used this power to trick Mohinder Suresh to believe he was the original EVO that carried it. * Enhanced Hearing: Stolen from Dale Smither. While the original user had hardly any control over this power, Sylar managed to quickly master it, giving him a superhuman range of hearing. He could listen in on a conversation between Peter and Isaac from across a crowded block, and he could even recognize specific individuals by heartbeat, and can often hear the subtle movements of those trying to sneak up on him. He claimed he could hear a pin drop from a mile away, and the original owner claimed she could hear each individual step of a cockroach. However the ability comes with a weakness for extremely loud sounds, which give him intense pain. * Precognition: Stolen from Isaac Mendez. Sylar has the ability to enter a sort of 'trance' where he unconsciously draws a picture/painting of an event that will eventually come to pass. This can range from slightly abstract to literal, and can allow him to prepare for future events and act accordingly. Painting is not entirely necessary for this to happen; Sylar could also simply receive brief flashes of the future. * Induced Radioativity: One of the more potent abilities in the series. It allows Sylar to naturally produce high amounts of ionizing radiation from his hands and body that drastically increase with emotional distress. Sylar has far more control over this ability compared to Ted and Peter, and can conjure and disperse it at will. This radiation can also cause nuclear explosions, such as the one his future self caused, destroying the city of Costa Verde. |-|Post-Shanti Powers= Sylar Regen.gif|Rapid Cellular Regeneration The_Man_with_the_Golden_Gun.jpg|Alchemy Electricity_in_An_Invisible_Thread.JPG|Electrical Manipulation Imprinting.jpg|Imprinting Sandrylar.jpg|Shapeshifting Sylar_sucks_at_empathy.png|Empathy * Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Replicated from Claire Bennett. Vastly increases the capacity for him to heal from injuries, disease, poisons, et cetera. Claire could regrow entire lost limbs, recover from severe damage and even removal of internal organs, and even from damage to the brain and nervous system given that a microscopic-sized portion of the brain isn't harmed. This can even resurrect the user if they are somehow killed or de-powered. *'Alchemy': Stolen from Bob Bishop. Gives him the ability to turn anything he touches into gold. He used this on a gun to demonstrate the power, and Bob has previously shown that it can work on human beings as well, although Sylar has never used it this way. * Clairsentience: Stolen from Bridget Bailey. Gives Sylar the ability to understand an object or person's history simply by touching them. * Sound Manipulation: Stolen from Jesse Murphey. Sylar can enhance how loud his voice is, to such a degree where it can move around furniture and even strip the flesh clean off of the human body. A weakness of this ability is that Sylar needs to be able to vocalize to use it, meaning if his breathing is obstructed, it is rendered moot. * Electric Manipulation: Replicated from Elle Bishop. His electricity has concussive force and can shatter/break physical objects, and it can be used to knock out groups of guards and power machines. Elle also demonstrated that it can be used to manipulate existing electricity. Unlike many other abilities, the user is not resistant to the electricity they produce, which can backfire significantly if they are wet. * Lie Detection: Stolen from Sue Landers. He can detect if a person is lying by feeling a tingling sensation. The ability can only detect deliberate lies, not general false statements. * Imprinting: Stolen from Joe Macon. Gives the user the ability to mentally imprint words and writing on surfaces such as paper. * Shapeshifting: Stolen form James Martin. Sylar gains control over the shape and form of his body, able to impersonate other individuals as long as he has either been in their proximity or has a piece of their DNA to sample. It can also be used to rearrange areas of the body, and due to Sylar's mastery of the ability he used it to move the weak point in his brain that can negate his regeneration. * Disintegration: Stolen from Tom Miller. It simply breaks down objects the user targets with their mind. It was suggested this might work on people as well, however Sylar has never used it as such. * Flight: Replicated from Nathan Petrelli. Gives the user the ability to freely move about in air at supersonic speeds. * Empathy: Replicated from Lydia. Gives Sylar the ability to sense the emotions, hopes, and desires of others through touching them. This allows him to replicate the abilities of others without killing and dissecting them, although he doesn't gain as much mastery over the power through this method. Key: Pre-Shanti Virus (Seasons 1-2) | Post-Shanti Virus (Season 2 Onwards) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heat Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Inaudibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Text Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Glass Cannons Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Sadists Category:Heroes (TV Series) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7